Management of runoff water from a structure using a gutter system offers many benefits which are commonly known and appreciated. For instance, runoff water may be collected in the gutter system near the roof, carried from the roof to a distribution point below using a down spout and released over top of landscaping adjacent the structure and down spout.
In times past, tiling down runoff water into the sewer system adjacent the structure was acceptable practice. However, more and more regulations are being implemented which require runoff water to be released over top landscaping surrounding the structure. Runoff water released over top of a landscaped surface will continue to erode and destroy the landscaping unless managed by slowing, disrupting and/or diffusing the disruptive stream of runoff water before releasing over top the surface of the landscaping. Therefore, an apparatus and method for managing runoff water from a down spout to prevent uncontrolled streams of water released over top a landscaped surface from eroding and destroying the landscaping surrounding the structure is becoming increasingly important and needed.
Because, an increasing amount of time, money and resources are being invested into beautifying, upgrading and managing the landscaping surrounding a structure, an apparatus and method for preventing runoff water released over the top of the surface adjacent a structure from eroding the landscaping is desired and important.